Trebek's Nightmare...and Pizza!
by X Truly Disturbed X
Summary: PG-13 or R. This is my first story...so it totally reeks. Sorry ^_^. Well its a total Jeopardy ripoff with Jericho, Kurt Angle and Rock, with GIR from Invader Zim. Cute little thing! All critisim is welcome.


(Ok, so I'm ripping off the Celebrity Jeopardy that SNL does, with Will Ferrel as Trebek {funny crap right there}. Anyway, I don't own: SNL, Ferrel, Chris Jericho, Kurt Angle, The Rock, G.I.R. from Invader Zim, or pretty much anything that appears in this story. All spelling mistakes ore mine. It's my first fanfic here, so sorry if it reeks of stinktitude. Read on young reader!)  
  
  
  
Trebek: Welcome to this special edition of Celebrity Jeopardy. Today we have three superstars of the WWF-  
  
  
  
Kurt: And The Alliance.  
  
  
  
Rock: Oh shut up you piece of monkey turd.  
  
  
  
Jericho: Why don't you shut the hell up *ROCK*?  
  
Rock: (*points*) Don't you tell what The Rock should do. The Rock should go over there and whoop your monkey ass!  
  
  
  
Jericho: Rock, don't just say it (*raises his hand and gestures the Rock to just "bring it"*.)  
  
  
  
Rock: Ohhhhh, that's IT!  
  
  
  
(* Rock tries to lunge at Rock but Trebek takes a hammer out from under his podeium and throws it at the three, it bearly missing Angles head*)  
  
  
  
Angle: Why the hell are you trying to hit me?!  
  
  
  
Trebek: At least it will get someones attention.  
  
  
  
Angle: How can you get my attention if you knock me out?  
  
  
  
Rock and Jericho: SHUT UP!  
  
  
  
(*Another hammer flies*)  
  
  
  
Jericho: Why you trying to hit me?!  
  
  
  
Trebek: Shut up, all of you, before I put you all in the corner!(*All three bow their heads in shame*)  
  
Jericho: Ass clown.  
  
  
  
Rock: Jabroni.  
  
  
  
Jericho: Loser.  
  
  
  
Rock: Whimp.  
  
  
  
Angle: I say we vote these guys off, yeah!, for being stupid! Jericho, you are the weakest link, good-freakin-bye!  
  
  
  
Jericho: Wrong show jackass.  
  
  
  
Angle:....oh yeah. What show are we on again?  
  
  
  
Trebek:(*rolls eyes*)Ok then, since we just blew the first round, we will go into Double Jeaprody-  
  
  
  
Angle: Ohhhh, so we're on Jeopardy....  
  
  
  
Trebek: Yes Kurt, you are on Jeopardy. Chris is on Jeopardy, Rock is on Jeopardy, I am on Jeopardy, the damn hammer are on Jeo-  
  
  
  
Angle: Awww, I hate Jeopardy. Can I go home?  
  
  
  
Jericho: No. Vince forced us, remember-  
  
  
  
Rock:(*mumbles*)No. He doesn't even remember who his mother is.  
  
  
  
Angle: Well, Vince didn't force me, I'm an Alliance member.  
  
  
  
Rock: For God sakes man, you still are in the WWF!  
  
  
  
Angle:....no I'm not. Shane and Stephanie McMahon own me.  
  
  
  
Jericho: I bet they do...  
  
  
  
(*Rock and Trebek crack a smile*)  
  
  
  
Angle: Hey, what's so funny? Hey, guys, c'mon, tell me!  
  
  
  
Jericho: (*Sighs and hits his hand against his forehead*) Okay, I vote Kurt off. I don't care if this is Jeaprody, this guy is really getting annoying.  
  
  
  
Rock: Voting people off is alll the rage nowadays, you should get a voting off buzzard or something Trebek.  
  
  
  
Jericho: For the first time ever Rock, you finally said something I can agree on. (*Rock glaires*)  
  
  
  
Angle: Hey, stop talking about me, let's start the game already Trebek.  
  
  
  
Trebek: Yea, lets.  
  
And the catagories are:  
  
Shiney Objects Colors Animal Sounds President On The $1 Oceans 14th Century Literature-  
  
Ok now, that catagory is to hard lets change that-  
  
*takes out a post-it and a marker and jots down something. Done, he walks up to the board and places it over the last catagory. It says : Hot or Cold*  
  
Ok, Chris, pick a catagory.  
  
  
  
jericho: Hey hey hey wait a second.  
  
  
  
Rock: now what?  
  
  
  
jericho: Since I don't like you guys, I brought somebody who I can get along with. *Grabs a bag and opens it* Meet GIR.  
  
  
  
GIR * Jumps out of the bag and looks around. He's in his green doggie suit.* Woooo, it's warm in here. (*Unzips his suit and spots a camera*) Ohhhh TV. Am I on TV? Is this the Scary Monkey show?  
  
  
  
Rock:.....am I the only one wondering what the hell that is?  
  
  
  
Angle:He's from a show on Nick. He's an aliens little buddy-thingy.  
  
  
  
Rock:...you would know that wouldn't you?  
  
  
  
Jericho: No. We're on Jeaprody.  
  
  
  
GIR: Oh. Ok. (*Grabs popcorn out of the bag*) I love this show.  
  
  
  
Trebek:...I'm not going to ask, but Jericho please, pick a catgory.  
  
  
  
Jericho: Ok, how about Animal Sounds for $300.  
  
  
  
Trebek: A dog makes this sound.  
  
  
  
Jericho: Mooooo.  
  
  
  
Trebek: No a dog does not moo.  
  
  
  
Jericho: I know, but that's what your mother was doing last night.  
  
  
  
Angle: Hey, what does that mean?  
  
  
  
Rock: Shut up....I give up.  
  
  
  
Jericho: GIR!  
  
  
  
GIR: (*Eyes turn red*) Yes sir!  
  
  
  
Jericho: Attack Angle!  
  
  
  
(*GIR jumps on Angle and beats him to the ground as Rock looks on*)  
  
  
  
Rock: Where did you get that thing?  
  
  
  
Jericho: Jeff, who else?  
  
  
  
(*GIR, with blue eyes, hops back onto Chris' podium and grabs a soda out of the bag and slurps it down. Rock continues to look at GIR. It turns around and smiles cheerfully at Rock*)  
  
  
  
Rock: Is Angle gonna get up?  
  
  
  
Jericho: Not anytime soon  
  
  
  
Rock: Good.  
  
  
  
GIR: Chrissy, I'm out of food....Now I want some tacos!  
  
  
  
Chris: There's some tacos outside the studio.  
  
  
  
GIR: Goodie!!!....(*Tears fill it's eyes*) I love the little tacos.....I'm coming burritos!!! (*scurries off*)  
  
  
  
Trebek: My god. Okay, Rock please, end my pain and pick another category....why do I even try?  
  
  
  
Rock: Alright then, The Rock picks....no no, that catagory is lame.....that one too....okay! how about Hot or Cold for $500.  
  
  
  
Trebek: This is a visual question, just look over to your right.  
  
  
  
(*Ricky Martin and a bunch of his dancers are on stage. Dancers are well, dancing, and Ricky (actually played by Chris Kattan) is holding a small cup. "Livin' La Vida Loca is playing inthe backround. Rickey takes a sip of what's in the cup*)  
  
  
  
Ricky: Wow!!! Ye-wow! This tea is hot!!! Hot, hot, hot! See? Hot hot! It's livin' la crazy hot hot hot! Yeah!  
  
  
  
(*Music stops and camera goes back to Rock and Jericho, who look shocked and terrified*)  
  
  
  
Rock: What in the blue hell was that about?....Chris, what are you looking at?  
  
  
  
Jericho: That pizza, it's moving.  
  
  
  
Rock: Maybe it's that GIR thing.  
  
  
  
Ricky: Hey, that's pizza is moving! That's crazy!  
  
  
  
Jericho: GIR!  
  
  
  
GIR: (*Throws off the pizza. Eyes are red.() Yes sir!  
  
  
  
Jericho: Attack evil Latin pop star!  
  
  
  
GIR: YES SIR!  
  
  
  
Ricky: Yeeeeoooww, I have a GIR chasing me....that's crazy!  
  
  
  
Angle: I'm back. What's I miss?  
  
  
  
(* Rock and Jericho groan *)  
  
  
  
Trebek: Okay, lets just go to Final Jeaprody. Question is....just write a number-  
  
  
  
(*Music starts*)  
  
  
  
Any number, like a 3, or a 4, or even a 5...none of you should be writing this much...  
  
  
  
(*Music ends*)  
  
  
  
Ok, Chris let's see what you wrote.  
  
  
  
(Chris wrote a "V")  
  
  
  
Against better judgement, that is a number, a Roman Numeral, and lets see what you wagered  
  
  
  
(Chris wrote "Suck It Trebek", with that V being the top of the K)  
  
  
  
Chris: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!  
  
  
  
Trebek: Very funny. Let's move on to Kurt. Lets see what you wrote.  
  
  
  
(Kurt wrote "ELEVinty".)  
  
  
  
Kurt, I'm sorry, but that's not a number. But lets see what you wagered anways.  
  
  
  
(Kurt wrote "$Texas")  
  
  
  
Beautiful, just beautiful. Rock....Rock, take that off your head.  
  
  
  
Rock: You don't LIKE the Rock novelty cowboy hat? Because the Rock likes his oversized novelty cowboy hat. If you don't like the Rocks cowboy hat, I can tell you what you can do with it. You can take it off the Rock's head, and just look at the hat, FEEL....the hate the hat admits, the bad signals it gives to you. You can spit on the hat, hell, you can even stomp on the hat if you want. Then you can pick up the Rocks hat, dust it off, turn that sumbitch sideways and stick it straight up-  
  
  
  
Jericho: your candy ass!!  
  
  
  
Rock: This isn't sing-a-long with the Rock jabroni! If ya smelllllll....what the Rock (* tilts his hat back and gives the eyebrow*) is cookin'.  
  
  
  
Trebek: You didn't write anything, didn't you Rock?  
  
  
  
Rock: No. (*Takes off his hat and bows his head*)  
  
  
  
Trebek: That's what I though...  
  
  
  
(*GIR hops back onto the podium with the pizza from before*)  
  
  
  
GIR: Hey, want some pizza?  
  
  
  
Jericho: Wasn't that on the floor?  
  
  
  
GIR: Yessss. (*Eats the whole pizza in one bite*)  
  
  
  
Rock: Eww.  
  
  
  
Angle: I win!  
  
  
  
Rock: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
  
  
Angle: I am not the weakest link!!!  
  
  
  
Rock and Jericho: Wrong show!  
  
  
  
(*All 3 start to bicker until their mics are cut off*)  
  
  
  
Trebek: Well once again, three charaties have been deprived of money. I am Alex Trebek and all of you should be ashamed of yourselves.  
  
  
  
(*GIR jumps onto Trebek and hugs him*)  
  
  
  
(I know that sucked, but it's the first story thing, all firsts suck, for me anyway. Feedback, good or bad, is welcome.) 


End file.
